Love Before Betrayal
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: A young miko with the wish to be a normal woman. A foolish hanyou who wished to be demon. And the love they shared before betrayal shattered thier dreams. InuKik


Love Before Betrayal

A/N- Yes, that's right. I'm writing a Kikyou/Inuyasha fic. So if you're a Kikyou hater, don't bother reading this fic. Thank you = )

Youkai=Demon

Youki= Aura

Don't get the two confused ok?

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_ In all my days I have never found a mountain more difficult to climb than love…_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 1: Stuck again

Sallow moon light shone down ominously upon the earth on a cold night in march. Winter still hung thick in the air, not allowing for new life to come forth yet.

Shivering, Kikyou clenched her teeth as the bitter wind nipped at her milky skin causing goose bumps to adorn her arms.

Stepping lightly she strode on in a straight path, headed towards the village she knew as her home. And even thought she kept her eyes focused directly in front of her, she was wary of everything around her.

It was obvious… That she was being followed. There was a semi strong youki emanating from the woods, and with every step Kikyou took forward, the strange aura followed.

She could sense it all quite easily. This in particular youki made her skin tingle as a result of her miko powers reacting to the presence of demon blood.

The speed at witch the feeling sped through her body told her that it was a male whom was following her. They tended to be more dangerous, so the miko powers reacted faster than they would if it had been a female following her.

Kikyou kept a calm expression on her face as she continued on. Any wrong moves and it could very possibly be her end. But that wasn't what she was worried about.

Her eyes darting to the left, only momentarily Kikyou caught but a small glimpse of who was hunting her.

'But is it you who is hunting me? Or I who is hunting you?' Kikyou thought to herself, a small grin playing across her face momentarily.

She knew what her apparent 'Stalker' wanted and she also knew that she wasn't going to give it up with out a fight.

Kikyou tensed a little bit as she felt the youki become stronger. They were venturing closer to her. 'Very daring indeed.' Kikyou smirked to herself.

'But…' Kikyou thought as she stopped walking. 'I'm getting too close to the village. I don't want to put them in danger.

Feeling the youki become increasingly stronger, Kikyou knew that her stalker was about to approach.

"Not if I can help it" Kikyou whispered quietly as she broke off running into the dark forest, abandoning the moonlit dirt path she previously occupied.

-;-

Feet clashing with the ground Kikyou ran as fast as she could, leaves crunching beneath her feet as she went.

The forest was a very difficult place to run in, but it was leading her little stalker friend farther and farther away from the village, and that was Kikyou's main goal at the moment.

Darting in between several trees and zig zagging around the forest Kikyou made her best attempt to confuse her pursuer. She laughed a little to herself and shook her head.

'Ok, maybe not confuse him, his nose works to well to get confused. But it least it'll anger him a little.' .

So caught up in her thoughts Kikyou failed the see the tree root that was sticking up out of the ground. And with a gasp of surprise her foot caught it and she fell to the forest floor with a soft thump.

"Ready to give up?" Came a dark voice from in front of her. Looking up Kikyou saw sharp eyes leering at her from up in the tree directly before her.

"Hardly" Was her response as she sprung up and took off running again. Now being careful to watch for tree roots, and any other random thing that may cause her to lose her footing Kikyou's eyes narrowed.

He was playing with her, and she knew it. He could easily come out any time, but no. Instead he though it'd be funny to watch her run from him.

He thought this to be a game for her amusement did he?

"Enough!" Kikyou yelled as she pulled an arrow from the pouch on her back, and shot it off into the darkness.

"Damit!" she heard the cursing come from where she had shot the arrow. Pulling out three more arrows she shot them in the same direction.

More cursing followed shortly afterward…

Sighing Kikyou walked briskly until she came before a tree.

"Having fun up there?" she asked blandly.

"Bitch! Let me down." Was the response she got in return.

"Oi, Inuyasha. There go four more of my arrows that I have had to waste on you." Kikyou said in annoyance.

"Feh. It's not my fault you can aim, baka…" Was Inuyasha's reply as he hung from the tree, the arrows piercing through the material on both his pant legs, and his arm sleeves.

Sighing Kikyou shook her head "And just why should I let you down?" She questioned eyeing him.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha replied angrily.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow and gave him and odd look "You'll kill me if I don't let you down.. Hum, well there isn't much you can do from that spot on the tree. What, are you going to glare me to death?" She asked smiling victoriously.

Inuyasha scowled angrily.

"And then.." Kikyou began examining her nails as if she were bored. "If I were to, lets say, just leave you up there. I wouldn't have to waste any more arrows, and I wouldn't have to waste any more of my time dealing with you trying to steal the shikon no tama either." She finished as she began to walk away.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. He did NOT want to spend yet another night pinned to a tree. Her always coming out the winner, and him ending up stuck to a tree every time, it was really getting old.

"But.." Inuyasha called out as Kikyou paused and looked back at him.

'Ok think Inuyasha! What would make her let you down…' Inuyasha pondered, and then smiled as a plan came to mind.

"I wasn't really after the shikon jewel." Inuyasha said

Kikyou raised an eyebrow "Then tell me Inuyasha, why is it that you were following me?" she questioned blandly.

"I uh.. I was just trying to make sure that you would get back to the village safely, that's all." Inuyasha replied trying his best to sound truthful.

Kikyou snorted, turned around and began walking away again. "Good night Inuyasha" she called back behind her as she disappeared into the woods.

"Crap! She didn't believe me." Inuyasha cursed in annoyance.

Looking around him for any signs of a being that might be able to pull out the retched arrows that held him securely to the tree, Inuyasha clenched his teeth angrily as it was to no avail, no one was around.

Sighing angrily Inuyasha narrowed his eyed. He couldn't believe she had managed to win AGAIN!

One thing was for sure though… as soon as he got the shikon jewel and became a full Youkai, he'd show Kikyou just how much fun it is to be pinned to a tree for hours, days, even weeks on end!!!

But first, Inuyasha sighed… He'd have to figure out how to get un-pinned from this tree…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A/N- I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad, let me know what you guys think ok?

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated!


End file.
